The Redemption of Wolves
by JetNoir
Summary: When Rahne Sinclair disappears in her sleep, the X-Men scatter in a desperate attempt to find her…but when one isolated group believe they have found the answer, they forsake The Institute, to save their friend. Can they find her, before another murder?
1. Prologue

**Note:** Contains spoilers regarding the end of Season 3, and like The Price You Pay, is set before Season 4 – which is still to air on British Terrestrial!

**THE REDEMPTION OF WOLVES**

**an X-Men: Evolution fanfic by JetNoir**

PROLOGUE

She was free…running wild, as only nature intended, the wind blowing against her lithe tense body, fur crackling with macabre anticipation as she homed in on her target.

_Cold. Outside, she was cold._

_Yet, on the inside, warmth flooded through her as blood pounded along her veins, heightening her already sharp senses. It was close. It was scared. No, terrified. She growled deep in her throat, a rumble of pure satisfaction, bestial, animal, feral._

In sleep Rahne Sinclair was the perfect picture of innocence, he short hair laid out neatly on the pillow, her head is resting upon.

_Everyone has a dark side._

_Words to live by. Words to die by. A simple understanding of the human psyche._

In the Victorian era, Robert Louis Stephenson wrote a novel about multiple personality disorder. Some psychologists believe that everyone has some sort of alternate personality – even if it's a brave face when something has gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Something like being a 'superhero', masked and fighting evil; and then a normal student, just making their way in the world. Or someone with the ability to transform into an animal.

Like Raven Darkholme – Mystique, as she is more commonly known – locked in stone, and cold, and alone. A shapeshifter. Yet, the girl lying in the bed has the same ability…although limited to a single animal.

Some might call her a werewolf, but in reality, she is a mutant. However, that is not to say that something could go wrong, horribly wrong.

Still running, the dream continues.

_Low-lying branches and brushes scrape against her, but she ignores the slight pain, and still runs, the target's scent still strong in her nostrils, her snout twitching._

_Fear._

_She loved that. He stank, the sheer putrid reek of terror reaching out, and drawing her in. She burned like the sun, roaring and snarling._

_Not long now._

_A few more steps._

Some might say bloodlust is an illusion, but there are many that will contest that fact. The man known simply as Logan, or Wolverine of the X-Men, can disappear into fits of uncontrollable rage. Yet all creatures must emerge from this – it is impossible to exist for prolonged periods of times.

So when Rahne Sinclair woke up the next morning, she screamed, finding a dead man next to her sleeping body, shivering – dressed only in her nightclothes – as the chill air swept around her and the bloodied corpse, Rahne felt a singular compulsion.

Run.

Run away, far away, flee.

She did not know why she did this…could not know.

But after taking the dead man's money – again an unfamiliar, and disgraceful impulse – she ran away as fast as her four legs could carry her.

* * *

**Note:** I've wasn't expecting this to be ready so soon, but I've been playing with this idea since Chapter 4 of Price You Pay, yet the majority of the story came to me yesterday, and I've finally straightened it out! The first chapter should be up shortly. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story (plus original characters) to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	2. Chapter One

**THE REDEMPTION OF WOLVES**

**an X-Men: Evolution fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER ONE

_The Xavier Institute_

When Kitty Pryde woke up that morning, the warm sunlight streaming through the open curtains and hitting her in the face, she could sense that there was something…wrong. It was hardly conscious, just a gut feeling, but as she yawned and stretched lazily, it pervaded the atmosphere like a virus.

Her stretch was cut short when she gave a cry of pain, her back screaming at her. It was less than a month since a demon had plunged its furnace hot claws into her back, and she was still feeling the effects of the emergency surgery – and three-day coma.

Her fingers stole to her lips as she remembered waking up and the –

"You okay?" asked the deep southern accent of her friend and roommate Rogue, who was sitting up in her bed, set at right-angles to Kitty's own, a few feet away, looking very concerned, "It still hurts…doesn't it." Not a question but a statement. Kitty nodded and slid her feet to the ground, gingerly standing up.

"Can you feel it?" she asked Rogue, who shook her head:

"What? Your back?"

"No," said Kitty, "something else…I can't really describe it but-"

She was about to say more, when she was cut off by the telepathic voice of Professor Charles Xavier, which had entered both of their heads.

'_Emergency. All students assemble in the foyer immediately.'_

"No rest for the wicked," murmured Rogue.

"Or the good, for that matter," said Kitty.

--

It took just a few short minutes for the students to assemble in front of the Professor, who was sitting in his wheelchair in front of Logan. Kitty glanced around and saw a variety of sleepy faces, and mattered hair. She always hated the early morning calls.

"Good morning," said the Professor, his voice seemingly melancholy, although Kitty was unsure of whether this was due to her having just woken up, or something…bad. The Professor continued; "and I'm sorry for having to get you down her so early, but we seemingly have a problem. Rahne is missing." There was some murmuring at this; "It doesn't look as if she has been taken against her will, but of course this is a possibility. We think she left sometime in the middle of the night, but we are very sketchy on the details. I am going now to check her location with Cerebro, so that we may find, and help her. I do not know if she may want to be found. She has seemed strained the last few days…but I have no idea why she might have run off…if that is indeed what she has done. So I must urge you to eat, even though you might not feel like it, and return here in half an hour. We'll take it from there. Jean, Scott. Please may I have a word?"

The X-Men dispersed quickly leaving Kitty by herself. So…she had been right. Something was wrong, and she felt alone.

Something dark was approaching. She could feel it.

--

The large titanium doors hissed open, as Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey – a powerful telepath in her own right – went into the Mansion's supercomputer and mutant detection facility Cerebro. No words passed between them, none were needed. As the curved metal dome slid around the Professors head, he closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, fingers typing quickly the information about Rahne. Allowing his consciousness to meld with the computer's, using it as an amplifier, he sent his mind out into the world, weaving it's way through water and air, through mind and spirit, flesh and blood, in an attempt to find the one who was lost. Xavier's eyes snapped open, as a small moving dot appeared in the town of Bayville, about a mile from the Institute. Jean smiled as she relayed the information telepathically to Scott and Logan. However her smile fell as _another_ dot swiftly appeared, some ten miles south, in woodland, and then another – locked somewhere in the sprawling metropolis of New York City.

"That's impossible," the Professor murmured, extremely confused.

"How can someone be in three places at once?" asked Jean.

"Excluding Jamie…our own Multiple Man…there must be a glitch within Cerebro…or more likely, Rahne's mental state is such is that it is transmitting false locations. Somewhat like Magneto's helmet, but this must be organic, and still gives off something."

"I'll go tell the others," Jean sighed.

--

"It seems that we are going to have to split up. Cerebro has detected Rahne's signature in three different places. That means we need to split up into four teams. The first was in Bayville; I want Jean, Scott, and Ororo there. Logan, Hank, Sam and Bobby…I want you to go to the woodlands, a few miles south with me. There's a police investigation, and I wonder if there might be something after Rahne. The last position is in New York, somewhere. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Tabitha, and Amara, I want you to investigate. Now…the thing I cannot stress enough, is that there might be something else at work here…you all must be extremely careful. Keep in contact…and let's go find our friend."

--

_Crime Scene, Woodlands south of Bayville_

The body had been discovered by the old cliché, a man simply walking his dog, just hoping for some piece and quiet – some solitude. The mutilated body had sent the dog nearly insane, and it's unsuspecting owner, into a deep state of shock.

As the Professor and Logan moved to the police tape they were both stopped by an extremely tall officer.

"Can't let you in," said the officer, "law-enforcement only."

"Yes, of course…I quite understand," said Xavier, waving, what looked to a horrified Logan, his _library_ card, "but my name is Xavier, and this is Agent Logan. We wish to examine the body."

"Feds, huh?" said the officer, "I suppose that's okay. Sorry about that."

"That quite alright."

"What's your interest?" asked the officer.

"That is what we need to determine," replied the Professor.

After they had approached the body, Logan murmured softly,

"You know…I find that Jedi stuff pretty creepy Charlie. You sure it'll work."

"I'll wipe his mind before we leave…he'll never remember that we were here."

The body was laid out; spread-eagled, yet unmoved from where it had been discovered.

"Jesus," murmured Logan, "the body…those bites."

"They look exactly like a wolf's," Xavier said grimly.

--

_Rahne, running_

Still running, strong and fast, tears streaked and mattered onto her fur. She had been crying almost constantly for a very long time now, liquid spilling out of her eyes. She knew what she was.

_Murderer._

_Robber._

_Dealer of death._

_Killer._

_and yet, I cannot deny that perhaps…_

This is how it's supposed to be.

She wanted to disappear. Into a jungle. Laden with metallic smells, and roaring, belching metal dragons. The tears didn't stop.

But she kept on running.

--

_New York City_

"Why exactly were we sent here Kitty," asked Kurt Wagner, his voice puzzled, "what good are we going to do here? We have no search-and-rescue abilities, we can defend ourselves, but how are we going to find Rahne like this?"

"I think that we're a knee-jerk reaction to the problem. The Professor sent us, as we can look after ourselves, and he wants to cover all the bases…or rather be seen to cover all the bases," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tabitha Smith, "Why would her only use us a ruse."

"He's failed," said Rogue, "Cerebro couldn't find her, so he sends us to the four corners of the metaphorical globe, to try and catch up with her. We're coming up to the supposed location, but it's been hours. We have no idea where she is."

"I think the Professor knows more than he's letting on," said Amara Aquila softly, "This is the second time in a month that someone's gone missing. No offence Kitty, but if this is due to Apocalypse…which I've noticed _no-one's_ mentioned…then are we really up to it."

"It really looks like we have no choice," replied Kitty, "we have to find a way to help our friend…ow!"

A figure had just bumped into Kitty, sending her sprawling.

"Sorry!" he said, reaching down a hand to help her up so quickly, his trenchcoat flew open, and the rim of his hat was knocked back."

There was silence for a moment as the figure and Kitty regarded each other with surprise.

"Oh…" said the figure.

"You!" said Kitty.

It was The Man…

* * *

**Note:** Sorry about the sudden ending, but I found it was the best way to tie into the next chapter. 'The Man', for those of you who have come into this story fresh, is a mysterious person who we know very little about, except that his name begins with J and ends with R (a small joke on my part – JetNoir!), and he is a former employee of Apocalypse's. He appears in The Price You Pay, the previous story, which this is a sort of sequel too. For those of you who have read The Price You Pay, it seems that The Man's story is _far_ (and I mean far!) from over! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story (plus original characters) to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	3. Chapter Two

**THE REDEMPTION OF WOLVES**

**an X-Men: Evolution fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER TWO

_York (England) – 1897_

It wandered aimlessly through the cobbled stones of the ancient city, soaked with the seemingly endless rain gushing from the heavens.

But the rain didn't matter. None of it did. All it could sense was the blood. The prey.

It kept on moving forward, it's heavy cloak masking it's face, still moving.

The woman was rich, she had that stench of money, and as she walked out the tavern, arm locked around a gentleman's, the decision was instantaneous. It leaped forward, knocking the girl to the ground, and using its immense strength, rolled sideways, heaving the girl into the alley.

The gentleman was too shocked to move, and when he realised what was happening, it was already too late.

_New York City (U.S.A.) – present day_

Kitty was still on the floor, until The Man heaved her upright, snapping out of his shocked appearance.

"Umm…hello," he said.

"Yeah," replied Kitty, "hi."

"So…what are you doing here?" he asked. Kitty looked to her friends, and Rogue nodded gently.

"We're looking for someone," she said, "one of our friends is…lost." The Man nodded softly.

"And you?" Rogue said, "You doin' anything interestin'?

"Uh, no," The Man said, "I live here. Bought a nice place…now I'm not working for an evil mutant, who wants to take over the world…I'm laying low. I don't want to be found. For obvious reasons."

"Of course," said Kitty, "understandable. Well. We have to be going."

"Me too," said The Man, "Bye."

"Bye."

Nobody moved. Rain started to fall, lightly. The Man broke into a quiet laugh.

"It seems that our stories are still intertwined," he said, "look…can I buy you all a drink?"

"We're not old enough to drink!" snorted Tabitha Smith indignantly, "Though if you _insist…_"

"No, no!" cried The Man, "I know a lovely little café, just around the corner. If you want to?"

"Sure," said Kitty, "why not?"

_Rahne_

The rain was heavy now, and Rahne, still in wolf form, was tired. She went into the nearest alleyway, and seeing a large pile of newspapers and cardboard boxes, she decided to try and rest.

Tucking herself in, so the rain wouldn't make her anymore wet than before, and trying to ignore the pungent smell of rubbish, she curled up, and started to dream…

_Café, New York City_

The awkwardness of the first conversation didn't carry on in the café, and after the shock had worn off, it almost seemed normal. Almost.

"So," said The Man, "whatever are you doing in the Big Apple? Who is this friend that's lost?"

"A man's been murdered," said Kitty softly, "and we think our friend has done it…but we can't locate her. She can turn into a wolf, you see, and she's run away. We don't know what's going on."

"Please take no offence," said The Man, "but are you up for this? If you don't know where she is…then finding her would prove difficult, I would imagine…and dangerous."

"We don't have a choice," said Amara Aquila, "we have to find her."

A beeping interrupted her, and Kitty looked down to see her communicator bleeping. She held the square-like tube to her face, and slotted a headphone into her ear. Before she answered, The Man whispered hurriedly:

"Is that Xavier?" Kitty nodded, "Please don't tell him about me. Okay?"

"Sure," said Kitty, who pressed the button.

"No Professor, we haven't found her yet," she said, "we're doing our best, but it's a big city."

"Look Kitty," said the Professor (but only to Kitty, the others couldn't hear), "it was foolish to send you like this. Come back to The Institute. We'll find another way."

"No," replied Kitty, looking shrewdly at The Man, "we may be able to find some help…"

"Don't take to long," replied Xavier, and he rung off.

"Problems?" asked The Man, but Kitty shook her head, and took a sip of the drink in front of her.

"So…what's the plan?" he asked.

"We don't really have one," replied Kurt Wagner, "just too find her."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Rogue, "that's all we have to go on." The Man sighed heavily.

"Look. I know I'm trying to lay low, and all that…but do you want me to help. I've got a nice townhouse, it's nearby. Maybe all you need is a fresh perspective." Kitty looked at him, and smiled slightly, then winced as Kurt tapped her back.

"Private discussion?" he asked, then looking at The Man, "If you have no objections?"

"Of course," said The Man, "I'll go and pay the bill."

When he had gone, Kurt turned to Kitty, and frowned:

"Listen, _Katzchen,_ I know that you trust this 'Man', but…what if he is not what he says he is. He could be an elaborate bluff, or still working for Apocalypse, despite what he says. You are the default leader…but, is this a wise move?"

Kitty looked around her friends, then at The Man:

"If he proves untrustworthy," she said, "we'll be able to take him…"

_The Xavier Institute_

Logan, and Professor Xavier, sat by the fire, both with dark expressions on their faces.

"Kitty is refusing to come home at the moment," the Professor said sadly, "she said she had something about a lead."

"Half-Pint's sensible," said Logan, "she'll keep 'em right."

"I know," said the Professor, "but what if they find Rahne? What then. How are they going to deal with a werewolf that may or may not have gone insane?"

"What are you saying Charlie?" frowned Logan.

"What I'm saying…is that I'm afraid…no _terrified_, of what we must do to Rahne if we find her…"

* * *

**Note:** What is going on with the Professor? Something strange. I know this was more a talky chapter, but the next one is going to be a little strange, and very different…I'll say no more! Oh, and today is my first anniversary as a fanfic author! Hope you enjoyed the story, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story (plus original characters) to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	4. Chapter Three

**Note:** Apologies for the _previously,_ but I thought it might be handy for reference; (though probably more mine!). I promise I won't make a habit of it! In the comics Rahne's adoptive mother's (Moira MacTaggart) maiden name is Kinross – so I'm going on the assumption it's the same for Evolution. If not, please accept it as dramatic license! Also contains some scenes of violence, and what you probably wouldn't tell a seven year old – but then aren't all fairy tales like that? If you read Hans Christian Anderson's original version of The Snow Queen (and I recommend you do), and you'll see what I mean.

_previously in The Redemption of Wolves_

York – 1897

It wandered terrible, and alone. It lived to kill on the rain-cobbled streets, and up it leaped, tearing, cutting…

Rahne – present day

She was cold and tired, and started to dream, yet the rain kept pouring, perhaps not the same rain as over a hundred years before, but similar..?

**THE REDEMPTION OF WOLVES**

**an X-Men: Evolution fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER THREE

_Muir Island, Scotland – when Rahne was seven years old_

"I want you to come sit closer to me."

Rahne did so, snuggling closer to the roaring fire, snow falling heavily outside, on Muir Island, closer to the loving embrace of Grandma Kinross.

"Will you tell me a story, Grandma?"

"Yes I will, and with pleasure," said Grandma, "although I'm not sure your Mother would approve. Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise!"

"Alright then…it was a very long time ago, long before television, and computers, and all this fancy scientific stuff. It was a time where magic ruled the earth. Right here in Scotland, somewhere more southern then Muir Island. A time before the Tudors, a time before the Romans…and even the Celts. This was a time _before _time. It was a place of beauty and horror."

--

_the story – Whispers_

At first glance, it was a beautiful white horse, that ran through the forest, moon dappled trees making patterns on it's back as it kept running…but when it turned it's head, its circular horn twisted upwards, yet this made no difference as the Unicorn kept running.

Yet it was not alone.

From the shadows of the bushes, a shadow watched, tracking its prey swiftly and silently. The village was rapidly approaching. It had to make its move now. The wolf leaped out, and sank its long fangs, deep into the Unicorns neck, bringing it to the ground. Blood spurted, and the Unicorn screamed in panic and pain, until the wolf ended its suffering. Proceeding to the Unicorn's head, the wolf growled softly, it's intelligent eyes flashing, and began the delicate task of biting off the horn.

The next morning, the Mayor's daughter, rose. She was not beautiful, but pretty, her honey-blonde hair was her most defining attribute.

She sighed slightly as she got out of bed, and went to the bowl of water next to a mirror. Horrified, she glanced, as she saw her face, and indeed body, was splattered with a sticky dark liquid.

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the village, a small hut stood, that looked as if the next breath of wind would push it over. Inside the hut was an old woman, her face crinkled in sleep. Her eyes, closed behind the lids, shifted, and that movement was visible, even though they were closed. This shifting continued, rapidly becoming quicker, and quicker, until with one rapid movement, the old woman opened her eyes and screamed deeply!

"WYCH!" she bellowed, and leaping out of bed, still in her nightclothes, she ran screaming outdoors, and throughout the houses.

"WYCH!"

"What is old woman?"

"WYCH!"

"What's going on?"

"WYCH!"

At last, the Mayor himself came running towards the old woman, and roared at her:

"You! What is this?"

"WYCH! WYCH! WYCH!"

In desperation, he slapped her sharply in the face, and this seemed to bring her to her senses. This old woman, was the village's wise woman…or Cunning Woman, if you will; and no matter what pleasure the Mayor received from hitting her, he knew he must listen to what she said.

"There is a Wych among us!" the old Cunning Woman cried, "Awoken afresh last night! She is a curse upon our fair village…and so must be destroyed as by the customs of the Ancients!"

"Who…and I suppose what…is the Wych?" asked the Mayor.

"You do not know of a Wych?" said the Cunning Woman, "A Wych is a person who can transform…though not of their own accord or will…into another creature. Such possesses great and terrible powers of the dark…and will murder without prejudice of justification. It must be stopped…and as for its identity…I saw it in my Vision! Your fair daughter sir…although not fair any longer!"

"What is this devilry?" bellowed the Mayor, "My daughter is no murderer! You lie!"

"Never!" said the Cunning Woman, "Go and ask her yourself, and you shall see what I mean!"

And so the Mayor…bound by indecision, and fury, and terror, ran to his home, pushing past his second wife (his first died in childbirth…of his only daughter…the one who stood accuses), and flung himself into his daughter's bedroom.

His daughter wiping off the black flecks was caught unawares, and her father staggered backwards as she saw what she was covered with.

Blood.

"Sir!" bellowed a man, who walked into the house, "A Unicorn, sir. One has been brutally killed, and it's horn ripped off. It looks like a wolf sir! How could one have caught a Unicorn? It is impossible!"

"It is true," murmured the Mayor, glaring at the girl he thought of as his daughter, "…bring the guards…"

"What?" cried the man.

"YOU HEARD ME!" the Mayor roared, "FETCH THE VILLAGE'S GUARDS! DO IT!"

The man hurried to do his father's bidding, and in the time that he was gone neither the father nor daughter spoke a word.

Until the Mayor's second wife arrived.

When the Mayor's first wife, a beautiful and serene woman, had died, painfully in childbirth; the whole village had been plunged into a deep mourning. Everyone had worn black for a full quarter of a year.

The misery had lifted, when the Mayor had re-married, a very wealthy woman. This woman hated her stepdaughter, as much as her father loved her. Her father loved his daughter with an intensity and passion.

But a Wych is a curse, a blight on a village. The Mayor may not have heard of one, but The Cunning Woman realised the dangers of one.

And the privilege for one who might control one…

--

Two days later, in the Village's Gaol.

The cell where the Mayor's daughter now resided was dark and dank…strewn with wet straw, a single and small stream of purifying light poured like liquid through a very high hole in the wall.

Metal bars ran from floor to ceiling, its small door firmly locked.

On the other side of the bars was her father, gazing wordlessly at his daughter, curled up into a ball.

"Why?" called the Mayor, "What madness has infected you? A Unicorn is dead…a creature of purity and beauty. Such an act curses our fair village…and it is you who has committed this vile act. Rather? Did you commit this? An answer if you please!"

The daughter swivelled, and snarled, bearing her teeth. She hissed viciously, and leapt at the bars, snapping and howling. Her father sprang back in horror, and terror, bumping into The Cunning Woman.

"She must be stopped," The Cunning Woman, said, sweat dripping from her face, she seemed exhausted, "don't you see, sir? The Ritual of Redemption. It must be performed!"

"You are asking me to kill, nay, murder my own child!"

"It is not murder! She is a Wych! She must be destroyed!"

--

"This land is magical. Its laws are harsh, and perfectly realised, or so it's residents believe," explained Grandma Kinross, "A Unicorn is such an important, perfect creature, that its savage murder is an implication that the divine itself has been destroyed. These villages are so wrapped up in their own self-importance that they fail to realise the power of the Wych, and most importantly the _identity_. Psychology still existed in that time, however no-one actually realised it."

--

Night.

The moon was almost full, and the Village Council had convened. The Cunning Woman was there also. It was unprecedented, the appearance of a woman at the so-called sacred covenant, the exclusive domain of men. The times were sexist, and dominant with domineering men. Yet her wisdom was required, no, necessary for the proceedings. It was a trial, and one that would seemingly influence events for what lay ahead in those rocky roads of time.

"That path is set," said one man, "the ritual must take place. Redemption must be called for…to preserve the sanctity of the village. There should be no discussion. We live in savage times, and such evil acts must be met with utter savagery! An eye for an eye. A life for a life. The girl must die!"

"No!" roared the Mayor, "She is all I have left! My heir!"

"A woman?" snorted the man, "A woman? She could never be Mayor? What would we call her? Mayoress?"

"What you say is ridiculous! Now I am Mayor of this village, and while I remain in that position I shall be heard. What you speak of is blasphemy. You would murder a child…an INNOCENT CHILD, to appease the village's collective blood-lust."

"No…it is you who speaks blasphemy," said The Cunning Woman, "and you know as well as I, that the gods must be appeased. The Ritual must be performed! Your daughter had blood over her! Her mind is turning into that of a beast's! She is feral."

"I refuse to believe it!" said the Mayor, "And nothing there is nothing but your accusation, and a dead body of an _animal_ that states my daughter is evil! It is sheer madness. At least await for a truthseer, from the nearest encampment. I have requested one be dispatched. He should arrive within four days!"

"Impossible!" said The Cunning Woman, "for my Vision…which have never lied…stated that the girl would escape by the light of the full moon…and slaughter the entire village!"

"What?" said the Mayor, "Why have you not mentioned it before?"

"Because," The Cunning Woman replied, "I admit it is only a possibility. In the annals of time, many things are possible, but all that came before the Vision, have happened. And the full moon is tomorrow night!"

"You lie!" said the Mayor, "What do you want? What is your endgame?"

"Silence!" said the Village Elder, "Due to your personal involvement-"

"To which I acted according to our laws, until this debacle!" interrupted the Mayor.

"I SAID SILENCE!" the Elder roared, "I order you to remove yourself, or be removed!"

"No!" said the Mayor, "You will not kill my daughter!"

--

And so, he was dragged kicking and screaming, and spitting and cursing from the meeting.

The Village Elder, and his attendants, broke their own law, in their haste to appease their God's. Blinded by The Cunning Woman's words and lies and half-truths, they sentenced the poor girl to death.

That night, she was taken from the Gaol, and in the Standing Stones, by the attendants of the 'law', she was killed.

However, this tragic story is not yet over…

--

Two days later, the Cunning Woman's hut.

Grinning inanely, she bit into a large chunk of raw meat. Blood and saliva dribbled down her chin, as she gazed fondly at the Unicorn's horn lying on her table.

Sighing, contentedly, she threw the rest of the meat to a wolf, lying chained onto the floor. Snarling and snapping, it devoured the meat with a rapidity, and vileness that surprised the Cunning Woman.

As the sun rose, the Wolf…the Wych began to change, it's latest transmogrification.

The Mayor's second wife, lay panting and chained, waking up from a night of hidden terrors.

"Don't worry," said the Cunning Woman, "you're secret is safe with me…"

--

_Muir Island, Scotland_

"That's not fair," said Rahne, "why did the girl have to die…and why was she snarling?"

"Well," said Grandma Kinross, "there are a few things. The girl's reaction was not just psychological…imagine the terror she must have felt…but she was being controlled. Remember how the Cunning Woman was strained! The girl's stepmother splattered her with blood in the night…and of course, the theft of the Unicorn's horn: one of the universe's most potent magical items. And the last thing you must remember, my darling, is that life is not always fair! Sometimes there are trial's and hardships that must be overcome."

"What a strange story, though!" said Rahne.

"I know dear…now. You'd better be going to bed! Or your mother won't be too happy!"

"Night-night."

--

Later, that night, when all was quiet, Grandma Kinross gazed wistfully into the fire and sighed; then started talking softly to herself.

"I hope that nothing ever happens to you, sweet Rahne. I know that you are adopted…but the girl in the story was also called Rahne…"

**

* * *

Note: Right…this has to be the most difficult chapter I've ever written, it just kept growing and growing! I hoped you enjoyed it, and there definitely was a point to it, as soon will be revealed! Anyway, next chapter will be back in New York, but I hoped you enjoyed this little sojourn into the world of fairy-tales, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story (plus original characters, and the 'fairy-story' "Whispers") to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	5. Chapter Four

**Note:** Well, regarding the last chapter; there _is_ method in my madness. The rest of the story is back in the present day, except for a brief excursion to the nineteen-hundreds at the middle of the chapter - and apologies for the two- year long absence, I just sort of lost my train of thought…

**THE REDEMPTION OF WOLVES**

**an X-Men: Evolution fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER FOUR

_New York City_

"Good grief!"

Kurt almost exploded when he saw The Man's townhouse. Books lined every wall, old, new, some in beautiful condition, some in lesser so. Almost all the rooms were decorated in this way. There must have been thousands of books, if not tens of thousands.

"Interesting," murmured Kitty, "so we know at least one more thing about you."

"Fine, fine," muttered The Man, "come on in. The sitting rooms along here. Please sit down."

The X-Men gracelessly plonked down on varying chairs and sofa's arranged haphazardly; moving onto the floor piles of books that had seemingly accumulated there…almost of their own accord.

"I know that we've just come from a Café," said The Man, "but would you like anything to drink?" Everyone shook his or her head politely.

"So," said the man, "your friend. Her name wouldn't happen to be Rahne would it?"

"And how would you know that?" asked Amara softly, her voice dangerously low.

"When I worked for En Sabur Nur," said The Man, "he accumulated brief files on all those he would believe to be his enemies. I should know, he charged me with learning. I worked closely with a Miss Raven Darkholme-"

"Mystique!" Rogue and Kurt exploded simultaneously, then quietened.

"Yes," said The Man, "I understand of your delicate relationship with Miss Darkholme. She provided information, and of course a promise to help with the release of Apocalypse, plus Rogue's stealing of powers in return for her, and Miss Rogue's safety. These files were brief, and by no means personal, focusing on strength's and weaknesses. I learned of Rahne's powers, and realised it must be her, when you mentioned a wolf. To get to my point, the reason I invited you here, was that when I first arrived here, I was going through some of the books I had purchased with this house, and I noticed a story, an old legend, perhaps a fairy-tale regarding a wolf, and a curse. The name of the girl was Rahne. To be honest, I thought it was almost fiction…but you know what they say about legend."

"All legends begin with the hint of truth," said Rogue.

"Exactly!" said The Man, "Yet there is a problem."

"Isn't there always," muttered Tabitha, but The Man ignored her, and continued;

"This legend…called Whispers, is a small red-bound volume. The problem is that the book is somewhere in this house. I just don't know where."

"Ah," said Kurt, "so…you want us to help you find it?"

"If you would be so kind," replied The Man, "but when I said I have no idea…I have NO idea. It is somewhere."

"And in the meantime," said Kitty, "what are we supposed to call you? Mr Ewing?" Everyone looked at her blankly, "You know. J. R. Ewing? From one of those strange soaps, Dallas? Alright, it's not as if I've _seen_ them, but as we know your name begins with a 'J', and ends with an 'R'. Oh for crying out loud, forget it! But my question stands! What are we to call you?"

The Man shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, one name's as good as another's."

"Fine!" grunted Kitty, "what about simply Jay?"

"Fine with me," sighed The Man, "now. If you would be as good as to find this book…but would one of you tell me what is happening in greater detail? I warn you though. In legend, there are half-truths and lies. I offer no answers; merely the possibilities of understanding. And on that pretentious note."

A pause, then,

"Let's go to work…"

--

_Rahne_

Voices, unsure. Coming towards her.

As she struggled to keep her fragmented brain together, she blearily opened a furry lid, and saw a man approaching. A warning growl sounded deep within her throat, but the man didn't notice.

No. She couldn't do that. Surely not. There was still a shred of humanity within her, desperately clinging on to the fur of the wolf.

She flung herself to the side, nipping into an alleyway, smoke belching out of a metal grate. For all Rahne knew it could have been from the centre of the Earth.

The man never knew how lucky he was. For all he knew, a stray dog had rushed past him. Surely the city pound would catch it sooner or later. After all, there were plenty of dogs on the streets.

Of course he wasn't looking close enough. But this man himself, matters no longer. He simply walks away, and as our attention turns back to the wolf, we find her motives are now being motivated by a different turn of events. Hunger. Looking around her, she has followed her keen sense of smell to the back door of a somewhat famous restaurant, and in the trash outside, she discovers half of a discarded chicken. This she devours rapidly.

Yet, it is not enough, never enough. On she runs, still terrified and out of control.

--

_Kitty_

Kitty's pink dress floated and wafted, as she was swept along on a sea of air. Throughout New York City's streets, she wandered, ran, floated, her hair loose and free, and falling, always falling.

She reached out to touch skyscrapers, walls of brick, concrete and dust. Glass windows swept past in a reflected blur. It soon became unclear which way was up, and which was down.

Then she found it. Floating before her, perfectly formed, it's colour glowing. A pink rose. Kitty reached out to touch it and…

--

Her eyes opened to find the world sideways, and the first thing she saw was Jay. She was laying on her side, on a sofa in a room where books covered most of the floor. She had an odd sense of déjà vu, before realising that this _had _happened before. Almost.

Jay was watching her, carefully, closely. Perhaps respectively. And…no, he was watching _over_ her. Just like he had in The Institute, when she had been in a coma for three days. He had saved her before, and now it was as if his eyes were saving her now. She smiled sleepily, and he smiled back.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A few hours. You looked exhausted."

"And now."

"More rested. Just concerned. I can tell you're worried sick."

"Any luck on that book? Hey, that rhymes."

"The poet who didn't know it," said Jay, "but no. No luck yet."

Kitty chose that moment to get up, and after a moment's unsteadiness, Jay repeated the gesture. They started to walk slowly together.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Kitty.

"I have no idea," replied Jay, softly, "for all I wanted was a quiet life. To lay low, especially now that I'm out of the clutches of Apocalypse. Perhaps catch up on my reading." He gestured around him: "I'm a little behind."

Kitty laughed, but her face soon returned to normal. "Do you know what's happening to Rahne?"

They stopped moving less than an inch apart.

"That's what we're here to find out," he said.

--

_Aberdeen, Scotland - 1910_

Rolling out of the tavern were three extremely drunk (and extremely smelly) sailors, clutching onto each other for dear life. They could barely see in front of them, as they rolled down the close and claustrophobic streets, weaving, and dodging phantoms. More than once they stopped to empty the contents of their stomachs onto the pavestones.

Of the three, it was to be the youngest, seventeen year old Albert Miller who was to be the victim of this wandering kill. It shoved it's way into Miller's stomach, knocking him over to the cobblestones. The other two knocked into each other, and fell over - passing out as they hit the ground. In fact it happened so quickly, that when the other two sailors woke up, all was left of Miller was a puddle of blood.

--

_The Townhouse, New York City - present day_

"Ah hah!"

Kurt's German accent reverberated throughout the household, and as Jay and Kitty looked up from the bookshelves, both lurched forward to the next room, knocking over stacks of books, which fell in a waterfall cascade. A bookslide of sorts.

"That sounded promising," said Kitty.

Holding a small red leather volume up, Kurt asked: "Is this it?"

The Man nodded, snatching the book from Kurt's three furry fingers, mumbling thanks. He opened it, and started flicking through it; the mutants gathering around him, watching the procession of pages and fingers.

As he read, The Man started speaking rapidly: "Of course, it isn't a natural werewolf, Rahne being a mutant and all. But is there such a thing as a natural werewolf? Contradiction in that, but she fits criteria. Could it be?"

"Stop!" said Kitty, "Quickly. Go back two pages." Jay did so. "No, another one." The page went back once more.

"There!" said Kitty, "The book mentions the name Kinross."

"So?" said Jay.

"That's Rahne's family," she said, "her mother's name. Even though she's adopted…there has to be something here."

"That's interesting," said Jay, "this must have been going on for generations. Perhaps it has nothing to do with the wolf. What if something with a family had gotten inside the wolf-side of your friend?"

Kitty looked at him with horror:

"You're talking about possession…"

--

**Note:** To be continued! Again, I'm very sorry about this long wait, but I'll work on the next chapter much quicker. I promise! There's just one more chapter, followed by the epilogue. As to this, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story (plus original characters, and the 'fairy-story' "Whispers") to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page (this includes links) without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


End file.
